Letting Go
by Godess The Hyper Fangirl
Summary: Tamaki learns some news that leaves him down in the dumps, and has to make a tough choice. Who better to cheer him up than his best friend?


**Title: **Letting Go

**Rating: **PG-13

**Series: **Ouran

**Pairing: **TamakixKyouya

Geeze, do you know how hard this was to write? This is for theme 5 of the theme challenge, seeking solace. As sad as this was, I just really did love the idea so I went with it.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a cold Tuesday in winter, and as Tamaki managed to roll out of bed he wished it wasn't. He yawned and went to his closet to get some clothes when he noticed something odd. Usually Anotinette was there when he woke up, but she wasn't today. He found this odd, but not unusual enough to panic, so he walked into his closet and got his uniform. After checking himself ten times in the mirror, he headed out to the washroom to brush his hair and teeth. As he walked down the hall he noticed his beloved dog wasn't out there, either. He also noticed a lot of the staff was acting strange. Maybe he was just sleepy? he thought as he walked into the washroom and completed his morning routine. Once he came downstairs, however, he knew something had to be wrong as everyone was staring at him. "Erm..good morning..." he blinked.

"Good morning...we're all happy to see you've taken the news so well..." one of the maids said as she set breakfast down on the table.

"Uhm...news?" he blinked some more in confusion(or maybe it was just the steam from his hot eggs and bacon getting to him).

"Don't be alarmed, I haven't told him yet," Shima entered the room.

"Told me what?" Tamaki was more frustrated by his confusion than anything else.

"Now now settle down, that's no way to act.." she scolded him, "Anyhow, last night it appears Antoinette fell ill so she was taken to the vet..."

"What? My poor Antoinette is sick?" he cried, the colour completely draining from his face.

"That's right. I've arranged for you to visit quickly on your way to school," she stated, "Now eat your breakfast and hurry up or you won't have enough time."

"But..but but..." he stuttered, pouting.

"Don't stutter, it isn't polite. Now eat," she ordered and walked off, leaving Tamaki to do nothing but comply. He sighed as he sat down and poked at his breakfast, taking about two bites before he decided that was enough and went ou to a waiting limo. As Shima had said, the limo took him to the veterinarian's office first. He burst in and ran to the reception desk.

"Where is she? Where is my poor girl?" Tamaki demanded, almost lunging over the counter and scaring the poor veterinary assistant.

"Oh my. y..you must be that dog Antoinette's owner, yes?" she managed to spit out the words. Tamaki nodded vigorously, and the assistant tried not to laugh, "Right this way young man..." Tamaki whimpered and followed after her as she went into one of the back rooms. The room was lined with cages, one of which contained Antoinette.

"My baby!" he cried, running over to the small cage which contained his beloved pet, "Why are you keeping her in this dump, treating her like..like an animal!"

"Last I checked, she was an animal," she replied, "And secondly, this is where we keep all of the suck patients."

"Well this is no ordinary patient, madam! This is my Antoinette!" he declared, "Now let her out!"

"Alright alright, you can see her for a while but then she has to go back in," she opened the cage. Tamaki held his arms out, ready for her to lunge out and tackle her, but it never happened.

He blinked and his arms returned to his sides, "A..Antoinette?"

The assistant took her out and put her on a table in the room, "We're not completely sure but...we're quite positive there isn't anything we could do anyways. She refuses to eat or drink and rarely moves. She's breathing but..not well. We think we may have to put her do-"

"No."

"Hmn?" she looked over to him.

"No dammit!" he wasn't looking at her, and his voice was shaking, "She...she's always there for me..she can't go.."

"I'm sorry but...if it's what we have to do it's what we have to do...if you love her, you won't want her to suffer right?" she pointed out. Tamaki didn't say anything, or show any sort of acknowledgment to her words. "Sometimes it's best to put them out of their misery...well, I'll let you stay with her alone for a few minuets and then you'll have to leave." She then left and shut the door behind her. Tamaki sighed and stared down at his dog, who still didn't look very good. He reached out and pet her gently, and she almost seemed pained by his touch.

"I see how it is..." he murmured, "She was right.." Antoinette whimpered at him so he stopped petting her. He then got up and walked out, looking back once before leaving the room.

"All done?" the veterinary assistant asked, she had been waiting outside.

"Uhm...yea..but..about...what you said...about..you know...I..I give you permission..." he looked all over the place to avoid her glance.

"If that's how you feel, we'll just need you to sign some forms..." she led him to the office. He did what he had to and then headed out to school. When he arrived, everyone noticed he seemed different. He smiled and greeted everyone, but they could tell something was wrong under the surface. Even the host club noticed something was wrong. Finally, Kyouya was the one who had enough and pulled him aside.

"Is something wrong with you?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"No..why would you say that?" Tamaki replied, blinking innocently.

"You made a customer cry."

"D..Did I?" he blinked some more. Did he really have no idea?

"Tamaki, you said she looked like a dog," Kyouya hissed, "Why did you even say that?"

"I just have a lot on my mind..." he ran a hand through his hair.

"Like?" Kyouya asked him.

"Just.." he sighed. After a long pause Tamaki explained the events of that morning.

"I see...that must be hard for you," he didn't particularly sound sympathetic to the average person, but to anyone who knows Kyouya he certainly did.

He nodded, "Yea..but I cannot neglect my host duties!" he declared as he went back into the crowd of ladies. But Kyouya wasn't going to forget this, he had something in mind that may not exactly cheer him up, but give him a sense of closure. After the day had ended, he had already consulted the entire host club and they were all ready.

"Kyouya...where are you taking me...?" Tamaki asked as they walked down the hallway, "And where did that suit come from? You weren't wearing that before were you?"

"Just shut up and look," he pointed into the room where they had set up a small memorial.

"W..What is this..?"

"You're not going to get over this until you get some kind of closure, so here it is," he replied. Everyone stood there wearing black tuxes. "It may not be a happy fun time event but it's something you need." Suddenly, Tamaki reached over and hugged him. "Erm..you're welcome..?" he hugged back.

"Thank you Kyouya...for caring," he said quietly.

"It's nothing, really. I just don't want to hear you whining about it for months on end..." Kyouya replied.

"You didn't do it because you care about me?" Tamaki pouted, tearing up.

"That too," Kyouya sighed, "Unfortunatly...now give a speech or something."

"Well..uhm..I guess thanks. It's hard to let go of someone who's always therefor you, and always there to listen to your problems..y'know?" Tamaki got up the courage to say.

"Don't worry tono! We're here to listen to your problems!" Hikaru said.

"Yea! We're like you're own personal therapists!" Kaoru piped up.

"Er..I don't know how I feel about that..but thanks..." he sighed, "Really..."

"Look Tama-chan! I brought the sweets!" Hunny decided he wanted to feel useful.

"That's nice, Hunny-senpai...thank you..." Tamaki replied.

"Senpai...I know you'll get through this, just like you have everything else and just like you always do...just remember all of us here in the host club are here for you, like you've always been there for us.." Haruhi finally spoke last(Mori doesn't count since he never speaks. His 'sympathetic' look was enough).

"Thank you...thank you everyone...now if you excuse me I think I need to be alone for a while and then I'll be alright," Tamaki sighed. Everyone looked to each other before slowly making their way out. Except for Kyouya, who remained on the sidelines.

"Tamaki..."

"I'll be alright, really," he looked over his shoulder, smiling a bit.

"Are you sure? I know you..." he narrowed his eyes.

"No, really. I will...thank you.." he turned around to fully face him.

"I'm not sure, did this really help you?" Kyouya asked him. Tamaki slowly walked over to him and Kyouya seemed quite confused. What was he up to? Suddenly Tamaki grabbed Kyouya's face and leaned in for the obvious - a kiss. This threw Kyouya quite off guard and he tried to push him off, but surprisingly Tamaki was much stronger than him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Uh...yea..but.."

"But...OW!" Kyouya had hit him right on top of the head.

"You idiot..." he grumbled.

"I'll take that as an..I love you too..Mommy.." he gasped, twitching on the floor.

"Why are we watching this?" kaoru whispered from outside the door. Everyone had been watching the whole time.

"I dunno...but I'm still wondering one thing though..."

"Hmn?"

"Who confesses love at a funeral?"

**~THE END~**


End file.
